The Lab Rat Meta
by Articfreezer
Summary: When Ravian woke up, her head hurt. Her body was also covered in bandages, including her head, which hurt. She didn't know where she was and her head hurt. She couldn't remember anything because her head hurt. She looked around groggily while her head hurt. She tried to think through her hurt head, but her head hurt too much. All the pain she felt now...not to mention her head hurt


**Based on the affection chain buff Ravian has for Metatron**

"It hurts" That was her first thought after she awoke. "Damn...it hurts..."

What had happened? She remembered some sort of explosion, and some sort of enigmatic feeling, though from what she was not quite sure. It could be any number of things, really. Perhaps it was the horror of the incident, perhaps it was the dread of the screaming people, perhaps it was the whole damn atmosphere, whatever it was like-her mind was a bit foggy on the whole thing and she didn't quite know what had happened, but it had felt as if a wave of powerful, foreboding energy had leaked into the air. The sharp pain in her head stopped her from trying to recall the details.

It was kind of pathetic that the pain was all she could think of but the annoying sensation in her head distracted her from all other thoughts.

Groggily, she had risen from her position lying down and observed her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of medical room. Not quite a hospital, but more like an nurse's office in a high school of some sort. Not quite sure to make what to make of her situation, she stood there idle, simply trying to collect her bearings when a gleam of light caught her eye. A mirror, she realized. Without really thinking, she moved in front of it.

What she saw there made her breath catch in her throat. Was that creature...her? Scars covered her body, scars that she didn't know the origin of. And her whole body was exposed. Well, to be exact, she was wrapped in a few crude looking bandages, but that wasn't much of an improvement, as only her forehead, chest, and arm were covered, and not too well at that. It was a shock for her. The pain her entire body was feeling must have dulled her senses for her to not even notice the bandages, but she was all too aware of them now.

She hadn't even noticed that stray bandage covering her eyes. With a shaky hand she reached out to get it out of the way, to allow herself a better look.

And within a couple seconds and a gasp the bandage was back in place. Turning her back on the mirror, she searched around for some cover for her exposed body, but there was nothing in sight.

Just what had happened to her...?

Suddenly she began to felt overwhelmed. Breathing erratically, she sat down in the bed that she had woke up in. The pain, the situation, the fact that she practically naked in a place she didn't know...who was responsible for this? And this stupid pain! It was starting to anger her now. Why did it still hurt so bad?!

Not knowing how long she sat there, she soon became aware of the sound of voices outside the exit to the room. And maybe it was because she was naked or maybe it was because she was angry and the pain clouded her reason, but she had made her decision. She rose from the bed and glided silently in front of it. And she waited as the voices drew closer, right outside her location.

"Like, how many more times will I have to change her bandages? I know I volunteered, but I mean even the sweetest things go sour if you use them too much. Ugh, What a pain in the a- huh?"

The last part was because when the man who was speaking opened the door, he did not take in the situation that was before his eyes. And before he could, a purple sphere collided with his chest, sending him flying back and crashing into the wall behind him with a crunching impact, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

It seemed as if time stood still for a moment. Until a terrified squeak broke the silence.

"Ah.."

The sound was not from the girl in bandages, but rather from what appeared to be a shorter man carrying a box of the same material. No doubt this was the first man's accomplice.

The girl made eye contact with the second man. His stature was not threatening in the least and he didn't appear to be carrying a weapon of any sort, but she didn't dare take her eye of him. His eyes on the other hand, wandered away from her own, to a slightly lower part of her body.

Ah, that's right. She was still naked after all, so it was completely natural.

...

"EEEEK!"

This time it was her shriek that pierced the silence of the dank hallway. Flailing her hands in an attempt to cover her body, the man mistook her movements for signs of aggression. Dropping the bandages, the accomplice made a break for it.

She watched him go. Apprehensive of another seeing her like this, she reached for the bandages and slowly retreated back into the room. With nothing else to occupy her, she began wrapping the bandages around herself.

It may have been pointless, but it was enough to temporarily distract her from the pain. And it had worked well enough for her to feel slightly disappointed when she had finished. In an effort to continue working, she added a stylish bandage ribbon to her hair, and made another one, which she placed in front of the bandages on her chest. She was in the process of making a third one, when a voice called out to her.

"...Do you really have time to be doing that?"

The girl's eyes widened and she spun wildly around the room, trying to locate the sound of the voice. Panic turned to confusion, and then to anger. What kind of disgusting creature was spying on her and addressing her in that flippant manner?

And apparently the anger was enough to draw the presence out. In one moment, the bandaged girl was sure the room was empty. In the next, another person was sitting on that bed.

"...Who are you?" She had attempted to sound calm when she spoke, but it was nowhere near what she intended. On the opposite, her voice conveyed exactly the anger she was feeling.

The women on her bed however just laughed at the tone. The bandaged girl begun to feel slightly unsettled, but still glared daggers lady on her bed-wait did she have wings?

The winged women must have noticed her companion's sudden confusion. "Ah, those? Well, I am an angel."

The bandaged girl did not believe that for a second. An angel? Here?

"...Or I guess I should say, used to be an angel."

"...What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, really." The former angel replied flippantly, paying no notice to the girl's intimidating tone. "I was just wondering why you were bothering to cover yourself up, when it seems like they'll just get torn right back off in around five minutes but I guess I can understand-" The angel shot her a wink. "Some sort of fetish, I presume?"

The bandaged girl blinked in confusion. Thanks to the searing pain, she could not quite wrap her head around everything the angel had just said, but she had just got the feeling that she had somehow been insulted.

"...What?"

The angel sighed and hopped off the bed. She walked over to the door and pointed to the crumpled man just outside of it.

"...You think they'll just let you get away with this?"

The girl did not answer. She wasn't stupid, or at the very least she knew common sense well enough. But it had only just occurred to her that more people may indeed come to check on her, especially she had let the other man go. If it wasn't for this pain-

"Look. You don't really have much time left. Make a run for it. Or else you might have to face them?"

The girl turned to the angel in obvious confusion. Her voice losing a bit of her anger, she instead sounded timid and frightened.

"...Time? Run? Them?"

The angel sighed in exasperation. "Now that's just not going to work." And with a slight flutter of her wings, she brought herself right next to the girl. For a second, the bandaged girl could see something kind in her eyes. But before she could wonder what it was, a slap hit the side of her face.

"AHHHH!" It wasn't even that hard of slap. But the shock of the pain had further stirred some of her deeper wounds. Her head pounding, the girl trembled violently as the pain flooded her body, overthrowing every other sense.

"They did this."

For some reason that sentence alone she heard loud and clear. She also understood. They did this. Whoever "they" were had put her into this much pain. The scars they had left would forever be etched into her body. And the pain they had caused her, the pain she was feeling right now. They had caused it.

In a shaky, violent motion, another purple sphere formed and was sent blasting into the wall, leaving behind a large crack. Another was sent back into the room flying toward the bed and reducing it to a pile of rubble. The girl shrieked in agony, as the energy balls were uncontrollably sent in every which way.

The angel seemed unfazed by this spectacle, simply dodging out of the way every time a sphere came close to hitting her. She waited for the girl to regain control of herself, which she did, panting and hunched over, crying out in pain.

The angel walked up to the girl and offered a hand. The girl looked at it strangely, considering it before taking it and rising to her feet.

"...Sorry." She murmured.

"Oh? For what?" The angel looked around with a bemused expression. "My, you made quite a mess around here." She said casually as if just noticing.

The girl looked ashamed. "S-Sorr-"

"Okay look." The angel interrupted with a tint of annoyance. "Did anyone say sorry to you?"

"To...me?" The girl wheezed out.

"Yes. To you. Did anyone say sorry for those scars on your body? Did anyone say sorry for the pain you are feeling?"

"...No."

"Then why should you sorry for anything you did because of it?"

The girl answered her mouth but no answer came out. She couldn't think right now. But even if she could she didn't know if she could reply to that. After all, what this angel said was true. No one ever did say sorry to her.

"...Wouldn't it be easier to show them the pain that you're going through?"

The question gave her a start. She tried to wrap her head around the a retort. She really did. But try as she might, the idea sounded reasonable. Perhaps it was because her mind was messed up, but it really did make sense. Why should she be the only one going through this pain?

Slowly she nodded. Although she didn't know if it was to answer the angel, or reassure herself

"...Yeah, I thought so." The angel said. She sighed heavily. The angel had a strong sense of what was right and what was wrong. And being who she was, she knew the type of dilemma the girl was going through. And to be perfectly honest, the girl's situation was not too different from her own. The anger of being wronged and the power to do something about it. She was a former angel after all. And what she was implanting in the girl's mind...well it wasn't something the "good" angels would be proud of.

But she knew that sometimes you had to play the devil. The girl wasn't going to get out by being nice and obeying those people. But she had the power to break free, even with the pain. The angel knew. What would come next, well, she'll have to worry about it when she leaves this place. But for now-

"Listen." She addressed the bandaged girl, who's head snapped up to look at her. "You are not to apologize to anyone anymore. Not until they apologize to you first." The girl nodded. "And until then, well, how about you share your pain?" The girl nodded. The angel felt a little sorry for her, but she knew it was the only way to get her out of this place. Any other angel would have likely got this girl killed. She swallowed bitterly at the thought.

"Okay, well here's the route you want to go..." The angel explained what to do and the girl nodded as if a robot, subjected to every whim. The angel explained a way that would require the least amount of effort, so as to not make the girl in pain do too much. She herself would ensure that her path would not be obstructed. She had other business here after all.

"Then that's it. You've got all that?" The angel asked and the girl nodded. "Okay good-"

The thunderous sound of footsteps interrupted what she was about to say. Apparently, they had sent a group to contain the girl with bandages. The angel clicked her tongue. It was annoying but there was nothing that could be done about it. She herself could deal with their forces, and the girl could make her getaway.

"Okay, then. Go. I'll take care of them." She urged the girl. And much like every other time the girl nodded and immediately set off on her path. But suddenly she stopped and turned back. She was determined to follow the angel's orders, as her dazed mind had not been able to think to do otherwise, but it had occurred to her that she didn't even know the angel's name.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The angel hesitated at the question before coming up with an answer. "Call me Metatron." She replied. "And yours?" She added in a show of courtesy.

"...Rabian." The girl murmured. And with that, she turned around and fled, just as the angel had ordered.

"Right, uh, what?" Metatron turned around only to find the girl was already gone. She had been focused on the group of people that were coming, and had not heard what the girl had said. Cursing her absent mindedness, she decided to refocus her efforts on the task at hand. Taking care of those guys should not really take much of an effort, but she had planned to leave the girl a present when she was done. Well, she thought she had the name right, so it shouldn't be that big of an issue, she thought.

Rabian crawled her way toward the exit of the horrendous building. Surprisingly, not many people had stood in her way. Apparently, their people were being sent to deal with some other problem, though exactly what she did not know. She had made it outside without much effort at all. But now that she had done that, she was not quite sure what to do next. Carelessly, she walked forward and tripped on a bag of some sort. Inspecting it, she saw a bag of clothes and a note.

"To Ravian, Those bandages won't hold up for long. Use these.

Metatron."

Ravian? Rabian scratched her head in confusion. Not a particular smart idea as just touching her head was enough to send a sharp pain into her skull.

Ah, she must mean me. She figured out eventually. Right, it should be obvious. But why did she get my name wrong? Rabian tried to think, but she was already exhausted from the pain and although her escape went relatively clean, she did not go through it completely unscathed.

Ah well. If she wants to call me Ravian, then Ravian I will be from now on. She finally decided. Whatever the reason was didn't matter to her.

She grabbed the bag and wandered off in search of a place to change. It did not take long, but the changing itself was much more of a hassle than she remembered it being. Once again, she blamed the pain.

Once she had finished, she was a lot more worn out than she should have been. But she trudged away anyway, desperate to keep moving, although not quite sure why.

She wasn't sure how long she wandered, as her sense of time seemed to be distorted with her recent unconsciousness. But she didn't stop until she heard a voice.

"Who are you? What happened to you?"

"She's not doing well...All these scars and bandages...Lab Rats? I should probably move her to a safe place first."


End file.
